


Small Mythics

by GalaxyWaver



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Isolation, Angst, Avian Patton, Centaur Roman, G/T, Horse-napping??, Kidnapping, More tags and characters will be added as more oneshots are added, Tiny Roman, Unicorn Roman, random oneshots, tiny au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyWaver/pseuds/GalaxyWaver
Summary: No matter the size or species, creatures of myth are ones to be respected and loved. However, is that always a good thing?Small mythical sides at your service. These will be unrelated oneshots (unless stated otherwise). You can request prompts or ideas for me to write if you so wish.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Tiny Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Logan, Roman
> 
> Warnings: Kidnapping (Horse-napping), angst, non-consensual touching (non-sexual), not really u!Logan purely because he isn't trying to be mean

He had been trying, and failing to jump over a tree root out in the forest when it happened. And in hindsight, Roman should have known not to be out at night. At night his body practically glowed bright white light that screamed “magical creature”. It wasn’t like he could turn it off either.

So now here he was, pacing around the wired-metal bird cage and being stared at by wide dark blue eyes. His hooves kept slipping on the cool surface of the metal he was forced to stand on. The pacing was more to take his mind off of the horse-napping matter rather than anything else. 

Roman perked up when he heard the cage door open, large fingers moving to touch him. Snarling, he bent his head down and aimed his horn at the offending human. The horn glowed a soft blue as all his magic came to his aid. Sparks cracked across and shot briefly at the human’s fingers before retreating back. A loud yelp from the human let Roman know his attack was effective and bought him precious time. 

Looking up to see that the fingers had left the cage, the unicorn centaur ran towards the open wired door. He could almost taste freedom of the outdoors once more-

One misstep made his front right leg slide out from under Roman. The leg collapsed downwards, his knee hitting the hard ground before his right leg went under him completely. This caused a chain reaction Roman rather not remember out of embarrassment, where his entire body went down in a flurry of tangled limbs and a scream of pain. The momentum from his running before made his whole body slide mere inches from the cage door. Teary eyes watched as the human’s hand came back to grab around his body and lay him in the center palm. Though the touch was gentle (for human standards), Roman couldn’t help but let out a small whimper and hit the palm he was settled on. 

“L-Let me go y-you foul beast! You cannot keep me trapped here forever! I-I have dangerous people that will be l-looking for me!” He was lying; you know, like a liar. None of the other mythical creatures of the forest liked him very much. But the human didn’t have to know that.

A finger gently brushed Roman’s horse-back, a shiver racking his frame. He tried prying the finger away and was fixing to yell at the offending flesh bag when the hand he still lied upon moved so that he was staring at the human’s eyes, framed by black-rimmed glasses.

“I apologize if I scared you, as that was not my intention.” The human started, moving Roman’s legs with one of his fingers and forcing Roman to stretch his legs out. “You are a fascinating creature. Technically, one your size shouldn’t exist.” A poke along his back left hoof. “How you survived this long is beyond my current understanding. Your horn seems to be able to put off some sort of defense mechanism though I don’t know how it caused me pain earlier.”

_ It’s magic you moron _ , Roman internalized and had to hold his mouth shut to not say anything. This human talked about him like he wasn’t intelligent or, more like, an animal. If he wasn’t so afraid of the size difference between the two, Roman would have said something.

The hand shifted again, fingers putting pressure on his body to keep him lying still as fingers kept prodding and poking. The touch was warm, abnormally so compared to the forest floor he was so used to interacting with on a daily basis. Curling into the warmth would have been comforting to Roman if it had been anything besides the much larger human. 

Roman flicked his tail. “C-Can you just let me go? Please?”

He stayed lying down, looking up into the human’s eyes with tears gathering in his eyes. His magic would do no good against a human this size, and even then, it wouldn’t be enough to keep the human from grabbing him if Roman somehow was able to escape, however briefly. 

He was at the mercy of the human.

“Despite living as long as you have, I cannot fathom living in the forest would benefit you in any way. Staying here will guarantee your continued survival.” He adjusted his tie and glasses before moving his hand back towards the cage, gently sliding Roman off his palm and back into the metal prison. “Of course, this will only be temporary. I need to get a terrarium in order to give you a better-”.

The human walked away after latching the cage, leaving the room and Roman to ramble about “environment” and”stability”, something Roman already knew he wouldn’t like. He didn’t know what a terrarium was, but it did not sound any better than a glorified cage.

He sat down where metal flooring met bars, sticking his hand through the open gaps and humming a melodic but sombre tune he heard the creatures of the forest make whenever he passed. He didn’t even notice the tears that ran down his face and dropped onto his fur. He ignored it all, continuing the hum of his tune. 


	2. Beginning Avian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Character!Thomas, Patton
> 
> Warnings: Accidental Isolation? I think that's it

Thomas was worried.

The little avian he adopted hadn’t sung since he bought him from the pet store. The blue feathered creature was almost always seen laying in his little hammock inside the large cage, making trilling noises but nothing else. It made him worry. What was wrong? Did he feed the little creature the wrong food? Was he sick?

Opening the cage door, Thomas switched out the water dish for a clean one. He paused briefly, using his pointing finger to gently rub the small avian’s head before closing the cage door and locking it. 

He rested his chin on the table that supported the large cage, staring sadly at the avian. The avian was resting on one of the wooden perches, wings wrapping around his entire body with only the top of his head poking through. 

_ The little thing was so lovely and energetic when Thomas saw him at the pet shop. His voice was soothing to the ear, which had drawn Thomas immediately to the small avian. Being a singer himself, Thomas felt a connection already being built between both of them.  _

_ The avian had stopped singing from his perch and looked up at Thomas once he noticed the human was hovering next to the cage. A friendly thing he was, scooting closer to Thomas and chirping happily, fluffing his blue feathers in what seemed was a greeting. He had put his index finger through a gap in the bars, hovering his finger over the brown haired head in a hesitant second-guessing. After all, the avian seemed friendly. But how often was he let out of the cage? How often was he handled?  _

_ The avian, however, made the decision for him, bumping his little head against the human’s finger and cooing softly. He remembered how surprisingly soft the avian’s hair was, the scattering of little blue feathers in the brown locks fragile but cotton soft. _

_ Chirping softly, the little blue avian nudged his finger before flapping back over to a new perch to start preening his feathers. Thomas had watched the avian for what felt like hours, before a sales associate came over to ask if he had any questions. _

_ Then and there was when he solidified his decision. _

Thomas didn’t understand. What changed the happy little avian to a small ball of nerves and sadness? He had done exactly what the avian books said, from getting a large wire cage with plenty of room to fly, to multiple perches to stand on, and plenty of toys to entertain himself. 

Hell, he even tried to coax the shy little thing out of its cage every day to no avail. The blue avian wouldn’t budge. 

The beautiful voice no longer sang its voice and, instead, little chirps that were depressing as they were quiet sounded out. The worry of the avian’s feet becoming sore from standing on the same perch had Thomas constantly looking up why his avian was doing so poorly. 

Website after website said these were common symptoms of pet avians and that, eventually, they would get better. That avians often became depressed when moving to a new environment. And Thomas would believe it too, if every “credible” website didn’t have pictures of avians in conditions that made him gag. Ripped out feathers to inflamed feet, nearly every picture hurt to see for the new owner.

Nearly giving up, he clicked on the last website, one that was many pages into the search engine. 

**What’s Wrong With My Avian?**

_ Avians are considered some of the best pets to own in current times, only seconded by dogs. They are fun-loving, caring, and incredibly affectionate. They are a pet owners dream if you are looking for an intelligent and handleable animal.  _

_However, avians are not as perfect as pet shops and online sites claim them to be. They need to be constantly stimulated and interacted with less they become stressed or depressed in the environment they are in. Wild avians have constant stimuli that encourage problem-solving and large room to fly and expend energy. In captivity, owners can still achieve stimuli. Your little avians are easy to please, but the right environment is key to their happiness._

_ Though not scientifically studied, we have found that many species of avians become depressed and antisocial, the complete opposite of many avians when they are first bought at either a pet shop or breeder. Why is this? What aren’t the pet shops and breeders not telling owners? _

_ The biggest reason, we found, was that avians are naturally social creatures. Many of them fly in flocks and live in communities of upwards of hundreds of individuals at once. Having two or more avians, from personal experience, can brighten an avians mood and create a happier avian and owner. _

Oh. He-Did his avian need a friend? Was he isolating the avian, keeping him from others that could keep him happy? But then why was he happy inside the cage at the pet shop?

Thinking back, Thomas never saw another avian in the same cage. There were others nearby, but none within the cage. Perhaps just having some within the vicinity was what made the light blue avian happy.

Were there any avians left at the pet shop? Being as popular pets as they were, he was lucky in buying the one he had. Not to mention, he didn’t have the supplies for a second avian, though he noted that the cage was more than large enough for more than one. He could buy more food at the store along with more perches and toys (ignoring how much his wallet will be crying about all the spending). But was he ready to take care of more than one?

He looked at the cage, where the blue avian stayed curled up on a wooden perch, chirping with heartbreaking sounds. Which Thomas now concluded was loneliness. 

Looking at the time, the hands reading 2:00 staring back at him. Good.

Putting on his jacket and grabbing his wallet and car keys, Thomas gave a last look at the avian before he headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love tiny avian Patton and you can try to take him from my cold, dead hands.


End file.
